bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Corinne Davis
Corinne Davis is a houseguest on Big Brother 1 (MATT DB). Game Summary Week 1: Corinne started off by playing a mostly social game, willingly sleeping on a cot alongside Nick. She formed a friendship with Anna, who the rest of the House ostracized. Before the eviction, she helped to flip the House to send Francesca home instead of Anna and succeeded. Week 2: Corinne continued her social game, bonding very well with Isabella and Lily, the HOH. She was in on the plan to backdoor Simon and, along with everybody else, voted to evict him on eviction night. Week 3: Corinne was out of the loop for the first time this week, as Tanner targeted her ally, James. Her alliance with Alex, Isabella, James, and Lily became official during the week, and she joined all of the other eligible alliance members in voting Anna out. However, James was evicted instead. Week 4: Corinne's two allies, Alex and Lily, ended up on the block together. When Isabella used the POV to save Lily from the block, Jennifer nominated her as a pawn to ensure Alex's eviction. Sure enough, Alex was evicted in an 8-1 vote, with Lily as the only vote for Corinne. Week 5: For the first round, Corinne found two of her allies on the block yet again - this time, Isabella and Lily. However, when Isabella used her Secret POV to save herself from the block, Earl nominated Tanner as the replacement, giving her alliance some hope. Corinne voted against Tanner, forcing a 4-4 tie. Earl broke the tie to send Tanner home, sparing Corinne's alliance member, Lily. Immediately afterwards, Lily won HOH and targeted Kyle. Corinne voted against Kyle, but was in the minority - Anna's aggressive eviction speech ended up getting her sent home instead. Week 6: Corinne found herself on the block again when Quinn nominated her alongside her alliance member Isabella, even though Nick tried his hardest to keep her safe from the block. Brett won the POV and did not change the nominations, leaving Corinne as the final nominee against an alliance member for the second time in the season. Thankfully for Corinne, she only received one vote to evict - from Lily again - while Isabella received five and was sent to the jury house. Week 7: With Jennifer in power, Corinne felt safer this week than in weeks past. The alliance between Earl, Nick, and Quinn was targeted, allowing her to avoid eviction this week. However, her ally Lily leaned heavily on keeping Earl in the game; Corinne soon found herself as the swing vote. She had a deal with Nick, but didn't want to go against her ally's wishes. In the end, Corinne played independently and voted in the majority to evict Earl. Week 8: With Nick as the HOH, Corinne knew she would be safe from eviction. She campaigned to him to go after Brett and Kyle and to spare Jennifer, but he ultimately decided to exact revenge on Jennifer by nominating her. As the week progressed, however, she changed her mind and realized that Jennifer was a big threat, while Brett, despite making rude remarks to her face, would be a great goat for the jury vote. Based on this strategy, she voted in the majority to evict Jennifer from the House. At the Double Eviction, her closest ally Lily ended up on the block as a pawn to ensure Quinn's eviction. Nick tried to convince her to vote Lily out instead because of their final two deal; this annoyed Corinne to the point where she cursed him off, telling him to shove their deal up his ass. She then voted in the majority to evict Quinn from the House. Week 9: Brett's HOH win proved detrimental to Corinne's game, as her two closest allies, Lily and Nick, ended up on the block. Corinne grew very close with the two of them as well as Kyle, vowing to make sure that Brett does not win the $500,000 grand prize. When Brett won POV and decided against changing his nominations, Corinne was forced to decide between Lily, her ally since Day 1, or Nick, who she made a final two deal with. In the end, Corinne shocked the House by siding with Nick and voting in the majority to evict Lily. Week 10: Nick's HOH win made Corinne feel a little more at ease, but she did know that, ultimately, the POV competition would truly decide the outcome. She was the only eligible houseguest to not be nominated at the nomination ceremony; during a luxury competition, she nearly won a car but lost to Brett. Her loss in this competition made her very bitter and angry towards Brett; because of this and Brett's general attitude throughout the game, after she won the Veto (her first competition win of the season) she voted to evict Brett from the game. After Brett's eviction, she fought hard in the endurance portion of the Final HOH competition, beating Brett and Kyle out and winning Part 1. When Kyle faced her in Part 3, she shocked everyone by beating him again and becoming the final HOH. She decided to honor her final two deal with Nick by evicting Kyle from the House. Jury Vote: Corinne received 3 votes to win - from her allies Lily & Isabella as well as Jennifer, who believed Corinne played a better game. In the end, though, Corinne did not convince Brett and Kyle, the swing votes, that she deserved to win the game over Nick, making her the runner-up of Big Brother 1 (MATT DB) by only one vote. Player History - Big Brother 1 (MATT DB) Competition History Voting History Head of Household History Coach History - Big Brother 2 (MATT DB) Competition History Category:Fanon Contestants Category:MATT DB's Contestants Category:Runner-Up